


on sharpness

by drottkvaett



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Trans Male Character, this is less a work of fanfiction then me writing about being trans through the lens of vax
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 07:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16424729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drottkvaett/pseuds/drottkvaett
Summary: Vax is exactly as sharp as his knives. (Or he tries to be)





	on sharpness

Everything about Vax is sharp. He’s lithe and quick-tongued. He carries knives, sharpened to razor edges. His armor gives him a hardened silhouette. It widens his shoulders, straightens and hides the curve of his waist. He saunters. He makes stupid decisions, rushes into situations, then offhandedly snaps at anyone criticizing his spur of the moment actions. Flipping people the bird has become a reflex. He ghosts in and out of rooms, burying knives to the hilt in throats that never knew what hit them. He says exactly what he means, cutting as deeply with words as he does with his daggers. Vax is a weapon, and he acts accordingly. 

Vex is the only one who has seen behind this guise, this horribly transparent facade. She is the only one who knows that Vax’ildan is soft. She’s seen him crying in Syngorn at the ways his growing body betrayed him. She’d patched his wounds after his very first attempts at thievery when he’d barely escaped with his life. He had comforted her when she’d gotten horribly drunk on elven liquor and started sobbing at the walls surrounding and constructing her. He had held her through the night, stroking her hair gently and whispering soft words of solace into her ear.

If it was anyone else, Vax would feel vulnerable and would wall her out of his life, but it was Vex. She was part of him, and they knew one other better than anyone. Ever since they'd lived with their mother, they'd been VexandVax, inseparable and nearly impossible to tell apart. She looks past his edges and see the soft curves behind, but doesn't say a word. She understands this, as well as she understands the way the leaves in the forest whisper. Vex, above all, understands. That all this bluster is a necessity for him, that this act sustains him, that he needs to be seen thusly. He cannot be soft. He is him, he is sharp, and he is Vax. That comes before all.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this, leave a comment and I'll write more of this, but with like,,, real dialogue and some plot.


End file.
